Complesso militare-industriale
1961, trasmesso per radio e televisione, il Presidente Dwight Eisenhower avvertì il popolo degli Stati Uniti, riguardo al pericolo costituito dal "complesso militar-industriale".]] Il termine complesso militare-industriale si riferisce al presunto o manifesto intreccio di interessi e affari tra gruppi industriali, rappresentanti congressuali degli stati federali dove queste industrie si trovano, e direzione delle forze armate degli Stati Uniti. Questi interessi possono indurre il governo nazionale all'acquisto di armi provenienti da un determinato stato, che spesso non sono necessarie o sono di una qualità inferiore a quelle offerte da altre ditte. Origine Il termine è venuto in uso dopo la seconda guerra mondiale a causa del notevole sviluppo che l'industria della guerra americana ha subito in quel periodo ed è stato usato pubblicamente per la prima volta dal presidente degli Stati Uniti Dwight D. Eisenhower nel discorso d'addio alla nazione del 17 gennaio 1961, per avvertire del pericolo implicito agli accordi segreti fra potere politico, industria bellica e militari. Famous Speeches - Farewell Address - Dwight D. Eisenhower Nella penultima velina del discorso di Eisenhower, che era stato in precedenza presidente del Partito Republicano e generale dell'esercito americano, leggiamo che il termine coniato si riferiva al complesso militare-industriale-congressuale, ma si evidenzia che Eisenhower scelse di togliere la parola "congressuale" per evitare discordie con i membri del Congresso degli Stati Uniti, il ramo legislativo del governo federale, che decideva gli stanziamenti per la difesa. L'autore del termine era il saggista e scrittore dei discorsi per Eisenhower Malcolm Moos. Malcolm Moos and the Military-Industrial Complex Speech Utilizzo successivo Gli attivisti dell'era della guerra del Vietnam usavano frequentemente questo concetto. Nei tardi anni 1990 James Kurth asseriva che "verso la metà degli anni ottanta il termine era caduto in disuso nell'opinione pubblica," e che "qualsiasi sia il potere degli argomenti riguardo l'influenza del complesso militar-industriale sull'acquisizione di armi durante la Guerra fredda, questi sono molto meno rilevanti nell'era attuale." Interests or Preferences? United States Air Force Mission Expansion During the Cold War Gli studiosi e i critici contemporanei del militarismo americano continuano a riferirsi e a fare uso del termine. Ad esempio, lo storico Chalmers Johnson utilizza parole dal secondo, terzo, e quarto paragrafi del saluto di Eisenhower come una epigrafe al secondo capitolo ("The Roots of American Militarism") di un recente volume Le espressioni economia di guerra permanente e corporativismo di guerra sono concetti correlati che sono stati usati in associazione con questo termine. A volte il termine è usato per riferirsi ai patti che si arguisce esistano fra i produttori d'armi, gli appaltatori militari, il Pentagono e il Congresso degli Stati Uniti d'America. Esempi storici ed attuali * Il 30 luglio del 1938, un anno prima dello scoppio della seconda guerra mondiale, in occasione del suo 75º compleanno, Hitler insignì l'industriale statunitense Henry Ford della medaglia di "Cavaliere di Gran Croce" dell'Ordine dell'Aquila Tedesca, che è la più alta onorificenza del regime nazista che si poteva conferire ad uno straniero, per l'impegno della sua filiale Ford in Germania, nel rifornire l'esercito nazista di mezzi blindati. citato nel libro Ford and GM Scrutinized for Alleged Nazi Collaboration - By Michael Dobbs Washington Post Staff Writer, Monday, November 30, 1998; Page A01] * Durante il Processo di Norimberga, un membro della potente famiglia di industriali metal-meccanici Krupp (fabbricanti di cannoni e di materiale rotabile), Gustav Krupp von Bohlen und Halbach venne inserito nell'elenco degli imputati al processo di Norimberga, ma la sua posizione fu stralciata per le sue condizioni di salute. In sua vece venne processato - e condannato - il figlio Alfried Krupp von Bohlen und Halbach. * Nel film JFK - Un caso ancora aperto di Oliver Stone si racconta di come lo sviluppo dell'industria elicotteristica Bell Aircraft Corporation, in precedenza sull'orlo del fallimento, sia stato dovuto alle massicce commesse governative americane durante la Guerra del Vietnam. "JFK" (By Oliver Stone & Zachary Sklar - Based on books by Jim Marrs & Jim Garrison * Il complesso militare-industriale è legato all'economia di guerraEconomia di guerra sul Dizionario Storico della SvizzeraEconomia di guerra in Tesi OnLine, a un modello di sviluppo che può portare uno stato alla piena occupazione dietro l'accumulo di un ingente debito pubblico. Questo circuito economico "virtuoso" si realizzò per la prima e seconda guerra mondiale. Lo stato emetteva titoli di debito pubblico per finanziare la spesa militare e l'industria militare a sua volta investiva i proventi in questi titoli, in pratica autofinanziandosi. Questo reinvestimento chiudeva il circuito finanziario. * La spesa militare è parte della spesa pubblica: secondo John Maynard Keynes, sono due possibili strumenti per portare un'economia alla piena occupazione . Comunque Keynes auspicava che la spesa del governo fosse utilizzata "nell'interesse della pace e della prosperità", piuttosto che della "guerra e distruzione". . * Noam Chomsky, un linguista e teorico dell'anarco-socialismo ha suggerito che il "complesso militar-industriale" sia una definizione errata (dal momento che secondo lui) il fenomenono in questione "non è specificamente militare."[http://chomsky.info/interviews/200408--.htm Interviewed by David Barsamian, International Socialist Review 37 (September–October 2004)] Chomsky dichiara: "non esiste complesso militar-industriale: è lo stesso sistema industriale che continua ad operare con questo oppure un altro pretesto (la difesa è stata un pretesto utile per molto tempo)."In On Power, Dissent, and Racism: a Series of Discussions with Noam Chomsky, Baraka Productions, 2003. * Gli investimenti in campo militare vengono giustificati da molti per le ricadute occupazionali e tecnologiche sul tessuto industriale, e per la nascita di brevetti che qualche volta trovano applicazione nei settori civili. Note Bibliografia * Eisenhower, Dwight D. Public Papers of the Presidents, 1035-40. 1960. * ________. "Farewell Address." In The Annals of America. Vol. 18. 1961-1968: The Burdens of World Power, 1-5. Chicago: Encyclopaedia Britannica, 1968. * ________. ''President Eisenhower's Farewell Address'', Wikisource. * Hartung, William D. Eisenhower's Warning: The Military-Industrial Complex Forty Years Later. in World Policy Journal 18, no. 1 (primavera 2001). * Kurth, James. Military-Industrial Complex. in The Oxford Companion to American Military History, ed. John Whiteclay Chambers II, 440-42. Oxford & New York: Oxford University Press, 1999. * Mills,C.Wright Mills, Power Elite, New York,((1956)) * Nelson, Lars-Erik. Military-Industrial Man. in New York Review of Books 47, no. 20 (21 dicembre 2000): 6. Voci correlate * Dwight D. Eisenhower * Andrew Bacevich * Carlyle * Scandalo Lockheed * Lobby * Mercante d'armi * Lord of War * Pentagono * Quarto potere * Congresso degli Stati Uniti d'America Filmato di Eisenhower mentre denuncia il complesso militar-industriale... ---- Collegamenti esterni * Schema-root.org: military industry 38 military industry topics, each with a current news feed * Open Secrets: Top Defense Contributors to Federal Candidates and Parties database * War Resisters: Piechart and info on defense spending * C. Wright Mills,The Power Elite- Le élite del potere ,1956 * Disinfopedia:Military-industrial_complex * Categoria:Economia degli Stati Uniti d'America Categoria:Gruppi d'interesse negli Stati Uniti d'America Categoria:Politica degli Stati Uniti d'America Categoria:Pratiche politiche Categoria:Scandali Categoria:Stati Uniti d'America